This Is My story, The One Thought To Be Dead
by The Age of Awesomeness
Summary: I saw them then, flying through the sky. He took a shot; it missed. They swooped down and he was no more. My name is Jizara. And I survived the dwarves, unbeknownst to Father, The Copper, Auron and Wistala. This is my story. Rated T for safety. My second story. HIATUS FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

_I saw them then, flying through the sky. He took a shot; it missed. They swooped down and he was no more. My name is Jizara. And I survived the dwarves, unbeknownst to Father, The Copper, Auron and Wistala. This is my story._


	2. The Start Of My Story

This is my story. My name is Jizara. I am thought to be dead. But I survived, with all the odds against me. The corpse Wistala found was not mine, it was another innocent hatchling that went by the name Haamuk, a teal male that could have been my clutch-mate. They killed him because he was dying in the cold of the mountains, as he was a tropical dragon; but he also was weak from hatching and he said he did not fight a hatching battle, as he was the only male in his clutch. The dwarves, elves and human thought I would fetch a better price than Haamuk would, as I am capable of laying eggs and producing more clutches and hatchlings. Now I shall tell my story, starting when the dwrvaes came.


	3. Let's Go Back In Time, Down Memory Lane

****Authors Note****

**Sorry for requesting at least one review. I just hope that this story will be going on for a long time. I just want to know people are reading this!**

Oh, the day the dwarves came. I shudder to think of it. They butchered mother in front of me. And Haamuk too. One elf saw me and took me to a cage that they took Haamuk out of. Then they butchered him. He was nice, Haamuk, not the catchers. He didn't want to die, especially not like this; he told me to save myself, to avenge him. He also advised me to play along; sooner or later I would be sold and might be able to escape. I played the puppet roll, for Haamuk. Oh how I wish I had rebelled; playing the puppet was the worst thing ever. I hoped at that point that The Copper was dead; but I also wished he was alive. He might've been my only family at that point. But now I have been told that Wistala and AuRon still live! And AuRon has 4 hatchlings and Wistala has 8! Oh, how I wish I could meet them soon. I have also been told that The Copper, now known as RuuGaard, is presumed dead, along with his mate. I have received this information from the elf who raised me. He couldn't tell me where they live though. Either way back to my tale. Soon after we left he mountain I was sold. I was sold to a elf named Hazel-eye; she fed me and helped me grow and taught me in the ways of a dragonelle. How she knew this I do not know; but she has claimed to have met NooMoak the Black. She has met AuRon, and knows he lives as he is her friend, she knows the others live because of my brother. Hazel-eye was a good foster mother to me, she helped me hide when the men-controlled dragons destroyed where we lived. Once I was able to fly I left. I hid and moved around often, so they couldn't find me. Oh, how I miss them. I miss Mother and Father; but I miss Wistala and AuRon the most, because I know they are alive and I have a chance at finding them.

****Authors note 2****

**I need another review, as there ain't gonna be a fourth chapter other wise. Just note that I don't write more than a day in advance. I might accept characters.**

****Authors note 3** **

**i am taking pity on you, giving you the first chapter early. The next chapter will be uploaded today if I get a review, if not, you'll have to wait another week.**


	4. Farther Down Memory Lane

**Here is the second chapter I promised if you reviewed! And since I got a review, I give you all pies and cakes!**

Sorry this is late. I wasn't inspired enough to write it yesterday, that and I was busy.

Jizara and Wistala were sleeping, or so Irelia thought. Little did she know Jizara was still awake. It was soon after their hatching, when she heard scrabbling at the cliff edge. She did not move, not knowing what the sound was caused by. She heard her mother speak, "No, little one, Auron has won the egg shelf. If you come up again he will kill you."

In return to the phrase, she heard a voice, faintly, say this, "Fwhy?"

She then heard her mothers voice, filled with sorrow, "I'm sorry, hatchling. You are an outcast. You must learn to overcome on your own."

Line

Line

Jizara did not know why, but that memory stuck with her as one of her most prominent, even at her age now. Later on, she learned that the voice she heard had been RuGaard, known as The Copper at that age.

Line

Line

She was singing and cleaning her scales under a trickle, when The Copper showed himself. He surprised and frightened her at the same time. He talked and asked her to sing, so she sung for him. He slowly fell asleep and she curled around him from tail-tip to head; she doubted he ever had any affection is his life. They met for a while, before her mother told her she wasn't to meet him any more, because he needed to overcome the obstacles in his life on his own.

Line

Line

Sorry this is so short.

**Authors note**

Sorry, I had to dig out the third book to get these two memories done and I didn't have enough time. I will try to upload another chapter this week though, sometime.


	5. Read and find out

ok, I don't have inspiration for this story anymore. I'll finish it, just not very soon. I'm sorry! Please forgive me! My inspiration for this story packed up and moved out, and I've also become obsessed with Harry Potter fanfiction. Hence the five other harry potter fanfiction currently in progress. Thanks, and sorry. Send me all the pms you want, but if they're mean or hateful, I will ignore. Sorry...


	6. Alert

Hello everyone! I am considering taking down a majority of my stories to edit and rewrite them. Would any of you object to me taking down the story this has been posted on?

Please review if you do.

**The stories I am definitely going to remove are:**

-Lost In The Rain

-Mirror Through the Worlds

-This is my Story, The One Thought to be Dead

-The Five of Us

**The ones that are up to y'all are as follows:**

-The Deal With The Dead

-The Gift Re-Awoken

-The Blood's Feud

-Jade and Emerald Eyes

**And the big question, since this is my most popular story:**

**The Elements Controlled**

_**Please either message me or review to say if you are okay with them being taken down and edited**_. (If you are my sister, talk to me in person *cough* HummingBird672 or whatever your username is *cough*)

I will post them back up as soon as I finish editing, but I have no idea how long that will take, especially since I will be rewriting parts of the story.


End file.
